


Only physical (maybe a little bit more)

by RedRiott



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Cultural Differences, F/F, Interspecies, Scissoring, also very insecure, english is not author's first language, just so you know, kind of, reader is a bottom, tribing u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiott/pseuds/RedRiott
Summary: You make a mistake, now she is temporarily living in your house. She is hurt, like you, and her touch is welcome.





	Only physical (maybe a little bit more)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Before you read my shame remember english is not my first language and I don't have a beta.  
> Hope you enjoy :^)

Yep, you've been in this microscopic city for almost two months now. Your lack of enthusiasm is shown in the untouched boxes containing your things. _Fucking Beach City._ I mean, it was a beautiful city, quiet, near the sea. Anyone would pay good money to be in your shoes, right?

No.

Because of your extremely gullible self, you were the first (and best) option to transfer. And your new work place was in a small town, where the closest cinema was one hour away.

At least you got a raise! It’s something, right?

_No._

Not everything is bad news; there are wonderful people in this town. You don't go out much, and aren't an exceptional social butterfly. Not even one person was rude to you, very different from your previous situation.

I know; _do you lived like that, dude_? Yes, unfortunately you did. But what can you do? People are mean.

Ah, and there’s one more thing. A thing that you still haven't decided if is the negative side of living in Beach City. The town is often visited (and attacked in the past) by aliens.

You know! _Nothing much._

What made you flip your shit was the residents giving a total of zero fucks. And the rest of the world didn't have a clue about the aliens? Or they don't care? Sometimes you wondered if you are stuck in an alternate universe.

Anyway, you aren't always this negative and sarcastic. You're flooded with paper work, since you're now the only employee in this city company. And all that piled up work is way too much shit for one person to do. It's messing you up.

Even Steven stressed you out today, and Steven never bothered you. That kid is a true angel. However, you aren't any kind of angel. And you feel so bad, a true toxic garbage, that you wouldn't be able to sleep that night without apologising for being rude to him.

It’s somewhat weird to buy donuts for a kid you barely known. Weird for you with so few friends, not to Steven, which is friend even with the mayor.

It didn't matter, you would be quick. Give him the donuts, apologise and go back home. Maybe get a little drunk, um, that would be great.

You knock awkwardly at the door. “Steven?”

Usually you would be listening to the clack, clack of his sandals. But this time, nothing.

You try again. “Steven? Is anyone home?”

Again, nothing.

 _Fuck._ The lack of sleep is making a throbbing pressure in your head. And it explains why you are starting to panic because of _donuts._ But you can’t help it; all you can think is what to hell to do with the dessert. Take it home? You already ate three donuts today, and you promised yourself to go easy on the sugar. Keep it and give to him tomorrow? Yesterday donuts? Who are you? Some kind of monster? The boy deserves fresh sugary goods.

Ok. You decide. Yes, the gems living with him scared you a little, you mean, the tall one with the shades scared you a little.

Unfortunately, not all of us can be strong and fearless characters.

The door is unlocked, so you decide to swallow the lump in your throat and be as fast as you could.

Just in case, you call Steven’s name once more. However, no one came.

Feeling timid, you enter the house, which is small and cosy. You see a big platform made of some kind of rock in the middle of the room.

 _Welp_ , leave the donuts, apologize and get the fuck out.

The sugary treats are placed on the kitchen's counter, and from your purse, you rip out a page from your notebook, writing:

 

_“Steven, sorry for being a cranky head this morning;_

_Hope you enjoy my peace offering;_

_You’re always welcome on my workplace!”_

Better not to think too much in the writing, or else you stay until morning writing and rewriting the apology. Besides, you felt like someone was about to arrive.

Your sixth sense is good.

_Bump. Clack._

Too good.

Please don’t be the tall one with the glasses. Please don’t be the tall one with the glasses.

But there's no one there, you sigh in relief. There is a huge cat with a missing eye sitting on the platform, though. The tail moves playfully, and that big, big eye make you heart melt.

You can't resist, so you squat, making eye contact with the kitty.

"Hey there, cutie pie. Were you making all this noise?"

The cat keeps one eye on you, without moving or making any noise.

Then you see it, he has something in his mouth. It's nothing like a doom small animal, nor any kind of food. It's something orange and worst, pointy. Definitely the cat won't have a happy ending if he swallow it.

Your heart aches, making you crawl towards the feline.

“Buddy. What do you have in your mouth?”

You only made him scared. If he run away, he could swallow the rock.

" _Shh_. It's fine. Just spit it out."

He looks ready to flee, you jump toward him, badly getting a hold of his tail. The cat meows angrily and jumps up in the kitchen cabinet.

The orange thingy is on the floor. _Phew, thank God._

The rock is glistening with cat's saliva. You pick it up anyway. It’s sharp, poking the skin in your palms. Very smooth and solid.

Is that a gem?

Steven had talked about that once before.

 _Arg,_ remember! It was a sunny day; you bought him ice cream. Like always, you were working while he kept chatting away.

Gems only ‘ _died_ ’, disappear, when shattered. However, when their physical form, made of light, was severely hurt they went back into their gems. And there was something about keep still corrupted gems in the temple?

You rub your eyes with the palm of your hands. Alright, you remembered Steven really happy about those corrupted gems, but why? You grip the gem in your hand.

He was doing something with them, wasn't he?

Helping them recover their original form, that's what you imagined, since you can't remember. Which means, Steven probably is still working on helping them. Which means, is likely that the gem in your hand could be corrupted. Which means, you are in danger.

"Shit. What if they think I stole it? They're going to kill me!"

_Calm down. Just call Steven and warn him before the gem take form._

The rock warms in your palm. When you bring your eyes upon the orange gem, it's glowing. Your heart jumps. In a pathetic attempt to prevent the gem to take form, you hold it tight.

_Stupid. You should be running._

But you are frozen, and the rock isn't stopping.

Corrupted gem or not, this one is huge. She takes form in front of you. Standing tall, _really tall_. Orange just like the rock, her hair is wild and long, a true nest of white locks. She's pure muscle.

You gulp. She doesn't look corrupted, you can't tell. It doesn't matter, because that huge gem could rip your head off as easy as opening a jar of mayo.

"What?" Oh, she has a raspy voice. It suits her. "Shit, fucking again! Where am I?”

She gives a quick look around before noticing you on the ground, on your knees. Amber eyes fall into you, trying to make sense of what's going on.

"You, human. What happened?"

"I, I,"

“Where is Rose Quartz? _I mean_ , Steven!” She seems confused. Until the confusion shifts into suspicion. And you can see she is not one of the most chill gem there is.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

“I, I,”

 _Fuck._ You have a feeling that this isn't going to end well.

The crystal platform begins to make a weird rustle and you knew you had to get out.

Fuck this. Your legs make you get up, however you aren't fast enough. The tall gem gets a hold of your wrist, which looked like a stick compared to hers. You don't even need to tell she is way stronger than you.

"Where you are going, human? Answer me!" She swings your arm, causing your joints to click. "Did you free me from the bubble?"

"What? What bubble? I don't know, man. It was probably the cat."

"What cat?"

The platform begins to glow.

"Let me go. I have to leave."

Her hand keep a tight grip around your wrist, but there isn't any more resistance. You pick up your bag before running away. And boy, running down the stairs with a much bigger person than you holding your arm is quite complicated, but you manage. Looking back it doesn't seem you are being followed, this way you stop to catch your breath. She finally let you go.

You glance at her, thinking of how stupid you are. _Why did you run away? What are you going to do with the huge orange gem you dragged with you?_

She raises a brow at you. "So, you're a thief."

“What? No, I’m not.”

What in the hell she's talking about? She's the one holding on you while you were running for your life. Not that you know if the crystal gems are actually dangerous. They raised Steven, didn't they? He is such a nice kid; for sure, you are being irrational here.

To be honest, you should fear the gem right in front of you.

"Shit, we have to go back."

"We?" Her laugh doesn't have humor. "You mean you! I won't be coming back."                           

 _Oh no._ You are really screwed.

Your conscience would eat you alive if you let her leave. After all, you helped her escape. In a way, you are an accomplice.

"No, you don't understand. You have to."

You just make the violent, violet gem angry. "Oh no, you're the one not understanding.”

However, you only feel guilty.

“Look, I’ll just go talk to Steven. I’m sure he’ll know what to do.”

Yeah, you aren't crazy enough to argue with the huge alien. She takes a hold of your arm once more, this time lifting until you are eye to eye with her.

You're going to piss your pants.

"No, you will not." She takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Your feet meet the ground, but her grip is still strong on your poor, abused wrist. "Listen! I know they mean well, they even helped me when I was-. Anyway, I can't stay here, not after all that happen." She can see the confusion in your eyes. "I had a mission, a purpose. Everything I knew, I fought for was a lie. I can't go back and pretend everything is fine. I need some time, some time to think, to be alone."

There is this pain in her eyes that you can relate.

"I get it; you need some time for yourself. I'm sure Steven will understand, but you need to let him know."

"You're more worried with yourself, aren't you?"

Ok. She's right.

"I-I'm sorry." Can you be more of a coward? No matter how much shame you felt, you couldn't lie about this situation. You always followed the rules. You always made sure to never get yourself into trouble. "I won't say anything to him, alright?! Just, think about it. Maybe it won't be so bad to communicate, open up, you know?"

Those amber eyes gaze into yours, reading you like you were completely transparent. And you are. She chuckles mockingly, letting go of your wrist because she knew you wouldn’t be going nowhere.

“It won't work what you are trying to do. You will not convince me. Tell them! Who gives a shit? I'll be long gone when you make back to the temple."

 _God_ , you’re so pathetic. Even when you try to apologise something goes wrong.

She turns her back to you. "Wait." Surprisingly she does. "Give it one week, at least a couple of days to think about it, please. If you decide to leave, I won't say anything. I doubt they'll realise so early that you're gone."

"Stay?" It doesn't look like she is taking you seriously, but there's interest in her eyes. As if you are some kind of joke. "And where would I stay to make such a decision, human?"

You hate the tone of her words. "My place? Please! Just give it a time."

She smirk again. "Alright, I guess I could amuse myself for a while.”

_

 

You should have let her leave; you already got too much work to worry about. Being a gem babysitter wasn't on your priority list.

The gem has to bend down to pass through the door. Her judgmental amber eyes observing all the boxes containing your stuff. Yeah, you were too lazy to unpack. But hey, what could you do? You didn't even want to move out in the first place.

You try not to think about what she presumes about you.

"I don't have much space, but you could stay in the couch."

It's a big couch, not for her anyway. "Yeah, whatever. What's your name by the way?"

Oh, there's that. You tell your name, she says hers. Jasper, like the quartz. She is obviously a quartz.

You two don't gather much in conversation. Jasper isn't someone easy to talk to and you are quite shy, at least with people like her. You do explain to her the basics; like where was the bathroom and offered her food. Turns out, she doesn't need to eat, but you do. So you fix something fast for yourself and go to bed. By your surprise, you fall asleep fast.

For a second, when you wake up, you forget that there is a alien temporarily living with you. _Damn it._ Still, you need to go to work, which is another problem. You don't have the time to take care of this particular gem situation.

You take a quick shower, only because your hair is gross. Your mind trying to recall if there's anything edible in your fridge. Well, sure there's beer, maybe a slice of old pizza. _Ew_. Is not like you have any time, or choice.

Upon entering your small living room, you face the alien. Never existed someone as bored in the planet. Her feet on the coffee table, unblinking eyes watching the open channel. She glance at you.

"Hey!" You try to smile. Suddenly the old pizza seems even less appetizing.

You want to run away from this.

Jasper only nods.

“I, I gotta go. To work.”

“Aight.”

And you are out of your home like magic.

You stomach twist. Arg. How nice it would be to simply ignore her existence.

You turn around, coming inside again. This time she looks interested in what you have to say.

"I'm sorry. You must be bored. Maybe I can lend you my computer?"

"Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pitiable."

 _Ouch._ You had a feeling she would be like that. Rude.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Didn't ask for any help."

She isn't raising her voice, but that wicked smile on her face. Let's say that what once was fear is turning into anger.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make you comfortable. I know I fucked up, but you don't need to be such an asshole."

"Finally! I've beginning to think you were some kind of human pearl. Still not perfect thought. You apologise too much."

What in the? Is she doing it on purpose? You should've let her run away!

"Alright, bye."

"Just give me the outdated human tech. Your entertainment is shit, you know that?"

"Yeah. I don't watch much TV these days."

You don't have much time to teach her how to operate the machine. She will have to manage on her on. Whatever, it's a old computer. Maybe she will give you a reason to buy a new one.

"Alright! I gotta go."

"Yep."

_

 

The true is, you should have left work one hour ago. However, if you just skip your break and work an extra hour surely you could finished project b on time. This way, you have the opportunity to get out early tomorrow. Netflix get ready, you'll be going on a marathon.

Advantages of working alone: You can make your own hours. _Kind of._

You let a sign of relief out when you finally finish, stretching your legs after hours sitting in front of the monitor. Now it's time to pick up some nice dinner from that small restaurant near the Big Donut. After that you will take a nice shower, wear the biggest shirt you own and, well, who needs pants when living alone?

Wait. _Jasper!_

For fuck sake.

“Hello!”

Jesus! _Steven._ You hope the kid hasn't any mind reading powers.

"Steven! How are you?" You avoid his eyes.

“I’m great. Thank you so much for the donuts. I didn't know we were best friends already." He makes you a face, a really silly one. You laugh at that.

"Oh geez. Are you going to be this cocky? Haha. But seriously, I'm really sorry for snapping at you the other day."

"Nah, I get it. Just looking at you I can see that you're tired. Not that you look ugly or anything."

“Just _shhh_ Steven.”

The boy makes you company while you wait for your food to be done. Normally you love to hear Steven's stories, not always, but most times, he had some interesting stuff to share. However you can't pay attention to him, maybe it's the fact you have a fugitive gem in your house. A potential dangerous gem that he has no idea that got away.

You swallow the shame, because you knew you wouldn't suffer much longer. She just has to open up to Steven and talk about all her problems. Years of war agaist her own species for a lie. Yeah, everything would turn out ok.

Right?

Meanwhile, Steven doesn't seem to perceive your discomfort. He looks really excited talking about this particular story. Which you’re not paying attention. When you realise is way too late in the night, and you have to come back home. To Jasper.

And as soon as you get home you face her. Her feet up your coffee table again.

"Took you long enough. You always work this late?" She keeps her eyes glued on the computer, though.

"Not really."

Is it too soon to talk about the elephant in the room?

You decide to figure it out tomorrow.

You throw yourself by her side in the couch. Picking up a cold beer and your dinner, unfortunately cold. Too lazy to heat it up.

"Wanna a beer?"

"What's that?"

"An alcoholic beverage."

"You know I don't need to hydrate."

"Is not really hydrating? On the contrary, actually. Humans drink to intoxicate themselves."

She looks concern. "On purpose? Why?"

"Is not like that. You know? It slows you down. Calms your nerves. Some people also drink to have fun. Others get addicted to it, I guess. But we shouldn't go there."

"Wow, humans sure are weak. Body and mind."

"Hey!" Is she always this pretentious? "I told you we won't go there. Do you want to try?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Tsk, why not?"

You give her a bottle, watching her expression. You're waiting for her to spit it out, or frown in disgust, but you couldn't tell.

"Is not that bad."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like it."

"It's not great. Drinkable."

"You seem like you enjoy bitter things."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

You snort at her, changing the subject. "Whatcha doin there?" You nod your head in the computer's direction.

She glances back to the monitor. There's some tabs opens, all of them about human culture or human biology.

"Research."

"That's a lot about humans." Nothing against it, you expected the curiosity. However, it's all about humans in specific. Nothing regarding other organic (or not) material.

"I'm a human, I guess. I could answer some questions. If you have any." You're drinking this cheap beer way too fast. The so welcomed lightness starting grow.

“You guess you’re human?” She gives you her usual smirk.

“Didn’t you know? I could be garbage.”

You're the only one to laugh at that. However, your laugh make her laugh.

"You're a very weird human. And I'm just wondering about your kind. It's the least I can do after helping a cluster of cracked gems awake and almost destroy the earth.

Um. Still seems suspicious. You don't question her. Or respond to that. You change the subject however.

"Welp, and what else you've been up to?" She gulps down her drink. Offered by your own hands. "Wait! Maybe you shouldn't drink it? What if has a weird effect on your organism?"

"What organism? I'm made of light. This ain't even gonna tickle me."

Oh, right.

"But you, on the other hand seem affected by it."

"Pfft, please! I'm only in my first bottle. It'll need way more to get me drunk."

"Your mood. You're talkative, less insecure."

"What are you saying? I'm always like this." She squints her eyes, which makes you laugh. "It is pretty effective, despise being pretty cheap. “Anyway, answer my question! Even though I'd like to solve all your problems and help you move on with your life, I feel a bit guilty for not making you comfortable here."

"Oh, shut up." She rolls her eyes, gazing back at the monitor. "I'm not stupid. I know you don't care about my problems.”

"Hold on-"

"I don't get why you feel the need to do all this. It was never your concern in the first place."

"I'm..." Well, there's no point in lying. "I'm pretty insecure. I'm very sensible to others opinions of me."

"Geez, and I thought I had issues."

You laugh at that. But it's a little too late, the mood is already spoiled. Not that Jasper is totally at fault here. By always avoiding your emotional issues, everything became a trigger for you. It is difficult to ignore the pain sometimes.

"You know, if I could go out without being noticed would be great. I'd love to do something more active than sit in this couch and watch weird videos on youtube."

"Maybe you could sneak out to the forest at night? Don't worry, I'll find some way to _keep you active_."

“Oh, will you?” This is the first big smile you see in her face since you met her. “I’m very excited for what you have in mind.”

You drool a bit of your drink, coughing your lungs out. Curse her. She wins this round, the smug smile in her face shows.

_

 

Sadie helps you carry the halters. Fortunately, Jasper isn't stupid, she knew very well where to hide when necessary.

You thank Sadie for the help. Until now, you never had any motives to buy her mom's old exercise weights, but now you got a strange pet.

 _Aha!_ You could use this against her.

Lucky the girl couldn't stay and talk more. You are afraid Jasper wasn’t in the mood to keep hiding.

You show the halters, quite proud of your idea. She doesn't look impressed, taking one of the weights (the heavier one) in her hand like a feather. "Gonna have to make it work."

"I don't think you're going to find anything heavier than this other than a gym."

"What's a gym?"

"Oh boy, here we go again."

You two are getting along really well this couple of days. It's a shame wasn't going to last much longer.

 _Shame?_ What is that you are expecting? Live with her for the rest of your live? Pfft, no thank you.

For some reason she decides to exercise in the same room as you. What's that? Gym clothes? Jasper didn't bring any other clothes besides what she always wear. And that surely isn't yours.

Oh yeah! Made of light.

Damn. Those are some short shorts. Her legs are as thick as your head. She could behead you with them.

Oh no, she’s squatting. You can not avert your eyes.

Oh no.

_Oh no, she's hot._

Ok, calm down. Yes, she's an attractive woman, and very tall, also big. There’s a shine to her skin when she flexes.

Her amber eyes fall into you; you heart goes miles per hour. You diverge your sight, but of course, she notices. A smug snort makes your face heat up.

You wish you were drunk, so you could actually try to get her back with confidence.

Maybe getting drunk and flirting with Jasper isn't a sharp idea.

_

 

It has been a weak, and Jasper is procrastinating her stay. You are convinced. You need to bring Steven and the other gems’ topic today or else, well, would procrastinate just like her. Not that her presence bothered you. Kind of did in the beginning, but slowly you started to enjoy her company.

And you are still feeling guilty for having _helped_ her escaped and keeping it a secret.

To be honest the guilt is fading away. Still you will keep your word, for yourself.

Therefore, you planned a usual night with Jasper. Pizza and cold beer. Which, even if she doesn't need to consume, now she quite enjoyed it. And boy, does she eat. Your whole salary was going to food and alcohol.

Other reason for her to leave, right?

The gem devoured half of the pizza, and you are positive she is containing herself to not eat the rest. That restraining wouldn’t last longer, by living with her you learned Jasper had 0 self-control.

Anyway, there is more important things to discuss.

"So... I saw Steven the other day."        

She doesn't stop eating, much less looks at you.

"And, well, I thought maybe it's time, for you to talk to him? Make things right."

She doesn't only look angry, but tired. "Not going to happen."

"But Jasper-"

"Look, I'll cut you some slack, even though is extremely hard to me." This is too serious. Your stomach boils with anxiety. "I appreciate you giving me some time to think. However, I've already made up my mind, from the beginning."

That's not how you expected things to go.

Perhaps is not such a good idea to leave? Maybe?" You are scared in being confrontational; it shows.

"I know you'll tell him, sooner or later. I don't expect you to keep on lying. I'll leave tomorrow."

You fucked up big time.

"No! Come one, I won't tell."

"I can see in your face, you don't like getting involved. You don't like getting in trouble, probably not even for your sake."

"How come?"

"You're weak and submissive is what I'm saying."

Like a punch in the face. Yes, yes you are weak. What's wrong with living the easy way? Without getting in any arguments! Without being criticized! So what if your lack of emotional compromise made you miserable?

"You're right."

You don't cry in front of her. Not only because you couldn't, not yet, but she looks kinda shocked.

"I'm selfish I know." You avoid her eyes by looking at your own feet. "You are burden by your past, only wanting to be alone for a while to understand things and find some piece of mind. And I'm here, keeping you, blackmailing you. I'm a horrible person."

You hold your knees against your chest, suppressing tears. You still couldn't. Your friendship only started to grow. Somehow is so easy to open up to Jasper, and she isn't much of a welcomed person.

"Hey! It's ok. You barely know me; I don't expect you to drop off your stuff for me. Is a good thing to think about yourself, don't get me wrong. You should not be so much in your own head."

Awkward, it's difficult for her to be a comforting person. Either way she's right. You like her, and you resolve that she could stay as long as she likes.

A smile opens in your mouth. "I promise I won't tell. You can go if you want; you can also stay. It's your decision."

Jasper chuckles and you feel like a kid. "You are an alright human. I'll consider telling him."

Then there's silence, it feels good. A feeling you haven't felt for a while. A moment of peace.

Near midnight, you're already in your fourth bottle. It's not like you are working tomorrow. And besides, it might be your last day with her, might as well enjoy Jasper's company.

Come on, it is not like you are never going to see her again!

A sudden question surges on your mind. You interrupt her.

"Wait. I have a question. How did you get bubbled anyway?"              

She rolls her eyes. "Oh that. Is stupid. I maybe used a little bit of violence to explain myself. I swear those crystal gems are too soft."

You laugh. A darker orange rises to her cheeks. "Of course you did."

"I'm a quartz, I'm made for fighting. Just like you humans are made fragile."

"Woah there! Why do you keep saying I am weak? I'm not that weak."

She burst into laughter, because of curse she would. "That's a good one."

"I'm weak compared to you, but not _that_ weak." You pout.

"Oh yeah? So let's settle in an arm wrestle."

"You kidding, right? Are you doing this to inflate your own ego?"       

“I have no idea of what you are talking about. Come one! I'll use 2% of my strength."

She gets on the coffee table. There's a playful smile on her lips. You already can feel the taste of defeat, but you amuse her.

Her hand is warm on yours, wrapping your entire fist into her palm. It's obvious who wins, and she doesn't even contain her strength that much.

"This is so not fair dude."

"It's fair. You’re weak."

You lightly slap her arm. Jesus, her muscles are really firm. You're not that drunk to be groping her. Control yourself!

 _Damn it._ You can't stop staring. Her breasts don't look big, just like the rest of her body it's more muscles than fat.

"You stare a lot."

"What?" You feel like burning.

"You look at me a lot." She opens a smile. A smile of someone who knows exactly what you are thinking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please. Your face tells it all."

You don't respond to that. Therefore you go back to sip your beer. You're good at indirect flirting, but making an actual move? That's another story.

_It's just the beer. You're drunk._

Suddenly she's close. Too close.

"You're even a coward to do something like this, huh?" She squeeze your face between her fingers.

"And you're mean." You say, a bit funny since you're being restrained.

"Oh? I thought you liked that." Her face is in yours. "You look like you do."

Hot breath touches your face. You close your eyes, waiting for her. However, she doesn't do anything. Upon opening your eyes, you see her watching you; as if you are the best entertainment she had all weak. And you probably are.

She releases a husky laugh. "You're fun to play with."

She kisses you. You don't expect it to be this soft and warm. Her mouth is not as wet as a human, definitely humid. There's a tingling sensation where her lips touched. It's weird, not human. You like it. You like it a lot.

You feel her tongue in your lips, in your teeth. Immediately you open your mouth to her. The feeling of her tongue on yours makes you shiver.

"You're slippery." She gets a grip of your hair, without putting much strength. "I've never kissed a human before."

"Me neither." Oops. "I mean-" Is hard to think when her lips are so full and glossy with your saliva.

Jasper holds you by your waist, her thumbs tracing your ribs. "It's weird."

"Good weird?"

"I don't know."

And her lips are back on yours. You press yourself against her. You just, need to feel her. Hands feeling the muscles of her back, her arms. She smells so good. She feels amazing. Your heart pounds in your chest.

Then you are on her lap, those huge hands fondling your ass. You couldn't help but grind against her stomach. "Eager, huh?"

That makes you calm down. Isn't she liking it? Suddenly you feel self-conscious. "Should we stop?"

"No. I want to keep playing with you. Do _you_ want to stop?"

Shit. It's hard to keep composure with that hoarse voice so close to your ear. So you don't. Your palms grope her breasts; they have a softness that make your mouth water. Geez, how much turn on can you get?

She suppress a grunt, biting her lips. That answer your question. You bit into her shoulder, sliding a hand toward her thigh. A throaty moan escapes her lips, which means you're doing a good job.

You spread kisses and along her shoulders and neck, nibbling her skin, teasing the inside of her thighs. Which are so firm. _God_ , she's so addicting.

Jasper takes a grip of your hair again, smashing your lips together, hungrily.

It is time. To go to town. You're too turned on to keep playing around. Fingers finding their way between her legs, trying to find her clit. She moans in your lips. But, you couldn't find it?

Did you just... fail to find her clit?

You stop in surprise, and self-disappointment.

She lifts you from the ground. You quickly hook your legs around her.

Her eyes were impossible wild. "I'm going to eat your up." Sounding like she's going to fight you.

You’re shaking.

In three wide steps, you two are in the bedroom.

Without ceremonies, she throws you in the bed. Almost hitting your head in the headboard.

She pulls her shirt off her head; your eyes drink her up. Her stomach is toned and her tits aren't as big, but- Wait. Where are her nipples? Oh. Did you forget? Alien.

The gem also doesn't have any body hair, which worries you a little. What if she gets weird out by your body?

The leggings are taken off next. You are quite stunned, you think your mouth is opened? She's a real goddess.

You can't catch a grasp of what's going on between her legs, because in a blink of an eye she's on top of you. Kissing, biting your lips, quite harshly. It's going to leave a mark for sure. You don't care though. It feels too good. Her grunts and moans make your pussy throb.

And yet, you're still dressed. Is not as if you can think straight. Right now, all you want is to touch her perfect back. However, it does bother her.

She stops, a little annoyed. "Off."

She's still sitting on top of you. You struggle a bit to strip.

Jasper loses her patience, helping you. In other words, almost ripping your shirt in the process. She presses her thumbs on your nipple.

You gulp down air. "Too weird?"

"Nah. I actually like it." Those cruel amber eyes on yours while she lower her head to your breasts. "It is so organic."

Her tongue circle the nub, and when she lightly sucks on it, you think you're going mad.

She pulls at the brim of your pants, her soft and warm lips thrilling down your body. "And you never did this to a human before?"

"No. But I did my research."

Oh.

_Oh._

_Fuck._

Your pants are pulled off together with your panties. The fabric soaked.

You don’t have time to feel the chilling air in your pussy, her fingers already tracing your lips. Hands find her white locks, you feel weak.

She's going down on you.

And make no mistake, you'd love to feel those plump lips in you. But now, now you need...

"Wait."

The look on her eyes is confused. "I need you."

You need to feel her. Her body.

For a second she doesn't understands, so she's back kissing you. Wasting no time, you wrap your legs around her waist. She grind down against you, hard. _God._   Her body is heavy on top of yours, crushing you into the mattress. It's even hard to breath. You love it.

Unfortunately, she has other plans. She sits once more on top of you, tangling with your legs so hers are in the middle of yours. Shit. She's going to trib you.

You hold yourself on your elbows cause you have to get a good look of her. It looks like a pussy, but not quite. It's not wet at all, you wonder if she has any entrance.

So she touches you. Jasper moans delightfully. Biting her lips and arching her back. "You’re so wet."

Good, she's enjoying herself. You're enjoying even more.

She rides you, rough and quick. An almost smile surges on her lips.

You have to hold firmly in the sheets. It's too overwhelming. Sweating all over, your ankles twist in pleasure.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ Her eyes are on you. Again with that cocky smile. She's also sweating, probably because of your body temperature. The bulky white hair sticks to her wet skin.

Fuck, you're going to cum.

Arching your back, you convulse in an orgasm. Shaking and moaning her name.

You could cry if weren't so busy trying to breath.

Of course she doesn't stop. Actually, she doesn't seem tired at all. This way she go on riding you. And riding you. And riding you.

She bites your leg when she came. Crying out a moan of realise.

But she doesn't stop at that. You don't think she would until she's sore from orgasming. She would not stop until you pass out.

And that's what happened.

_

 

You wake up with sore legs, and a heavy arm on top of you. A distasteful taste of morning breath. Is she asleep? She looks cosy.

Perhaps if you are careful enough you could be able to slip away without waking her up.

"I don't sleep, you know?"

"Oops."

Awkward.

She supports herself on her elbows, gazing down at you. "I think I'll talk to Steven. Instead of, you know, going away."

Um. It's impossible not to smile.

You nerd.

"So can we keep seeing each other?"

She chuckles, holding onto your hand and biting softly your knuckles. "Yeah."

You hug her, squishing your head in her boobs, breathing on her sent. Guess hiding Jasper in your house wasn't that bad of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll be doing a portuguese br version of this. I'll edit later in the notes if I do.


End file.
